


Only you

by dragonrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: Theo vit dans sa voiture, oublié de toute la meute, jusqu'au jour où une certaine chanson passe à la radio





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est écrit pour le thème du mois de novembre du groupe facebook : Défis pairing fanfictions. Il fallait écrire une histoire où une musique/chanson sortit un mois de Novembre devrait apparaître.   
> La chanson utilisée est : Only you dde Kylie feat James Corden

Theo somnolait sur le siège avant de sa voiture, zappant les stations de radio, plissant le nez en entendant les grésillements de celles qui captaient mal. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sous sa couverture élimée, tandis que les feuilles mortes du parking s'élevaient en tourbillons sous les assauts du vent. Il n'était que la mi-novembre mais du centre-ville s'élevait déjà les lueurs des décorations de Noël municipales. La semaine précédente, lorsque qu'il n'avait pas encore été forcé de se déplacer par les députés du shérif, il était garé sur le parking du centre-ville et voyait passer toute la journée des couples et des familles, heureux, le sourire aux lèvres, qui revenaient de leur promenade.  
Quand, vers 5h du matin, un tapement répété contre sa vitre l'avait sorti de son sommeil agité de cauchemars et qu'il avait ouvert les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière des phares de la voiture de police, il avait pris ses clés et avait roulé loin, presque à la sortie de la ville, vers la forêt, se rapprochant presque sans s'en rendre compte de la maison de Liam.  
Liam. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient combattu la Wild Hunt ensemble.Il tentait de se convaincre que cela importait peu mais il savait bien au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Il pensait que le bêta et lui s'étaient rapprochés, peut-être pas au point de construire une amitié, certes, mais peut-être assez pour que Liam se rende compte que depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer, la chimère avait changé.  
Theo changea de nouveau de station de radio et tomba sur une chanson qui lui était familière, même si il parvenait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà entendue.

Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love  
Il avait vraiment cru que Liam lui avait pardonné... Mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

Can you hear me ?  
Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait même pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles.

Came back only yesterday, I'm moving farther away  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait à Beacon Hills ? Ce serait tellement simple de mettre le contact et de rouler loin d'ici... Loin de de la meute, loin de Liam.

Want you near me  
Il avait déjà la réponse à cette question : il ne voulait pas partir loin de Liam justement. Pas tant qu'il avait encore de l'espoir...

And all I needed was the love you gave  
Peut-être que c'était de ça qu'il avait besoin pour devenir enfin une meilleure personne après tant d'années.

All I needed fot another day  
Pour ne pas replonger dans la soif de pouvoir dévastatrice et les meurtres sanglants

And all I ever knew, only you  
Ça, il ne l'avait su que quand il avait vu le visage du bêta dans la lumière bleutée de l'épée qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer où il était plongé.

Sometimes when Ithink of her name, when it's only a game  
Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de retourner avec sa sœur...Pourquoi prétendre être vivant alors qu'il était mort à l'intérieur depuis bien longtemps.

And I need you  
Malheureusement oui... Ce serait tellement plus simple autrement.

Listen to the words that you say, it's getting harder to stay  
Les mots... Si seulement il y en avait ! Mais vaut-il mieux le silence ou les insultes et la haine ?

When I see you  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. À part cette fois, devant le lycée. Si seulement Liam l'avait vu...

Only you  
Pas du point de vue de Liam en tout cas.

This is gonna take a long time, and I wonder what's mine  
Sa propre vie ne lui appartenait même plus : sans Liam il serait toujours en enfer, à endurer ce qu'il méritait malgré tout.

Can't take no more  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... La solution alternative n'était pas très simple pour les loup-garous, et encore moins pour les chimères.

Wonder if you'll understand, it's just the touch of your hand  
De toute façon il ne voulait pas. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait, peut-être le souvenir de Liam contre lui quand il l'avait poussé dans l'ascenseur.

Behind a closed door  
Un geste à faire pour ouvrir cette fichue porte qui se trouvait à peine à quelques rues du parking où il se trouvait.

Only you

Theo se redressa brusquement et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Il sortit en frissonnant sous la morsure du froid et marcha à grand pas en écartant les feuilles mortes qui lui volaient dans la figure. Ils connaissaient le chemin qui menait à la maison du bêta sans jamais l'avoir appris ni l'avoir emprunté. La route bordait la forêt, où les arbres gardaient quelques feuilles rouge vif, le reste des branches dépouillées.  
Il sonna à la porte, sentant vaguement l'odeur du jeune loup qui flottait dans l'air. Il entendit des pas derrière le panneau de bois et eu un bref moment de panique quand la poignée tourna. « C'était stupide de venir ici » se dit-il.  
Il n'avait plus le temps de faire demi-tour. La porte s'ouvrit sur Liam, qui regarda Theo avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Theo ?  
\- Je vais probablement extrêmement regretté ce que je vais faire mais tant pis.

Sur ce, la chimère fit un pas en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Liam, qui était toujours figé sur le seuil. Theo allait s'écarter de nouveau quand le bêta le retint par la taille. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, le loup le regarda avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Tu es décidément la personne la plus stupide et ignorante de tous sentiments humains que j'ai jamais rencontré, dit-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Et en entrant, Theo se rappela où il avait déjà entendu cette chanson : depuis sa voiture, grâce à son ouïe développée, il pouvait l'entendre provenant de la maison de Liam.  
Désormais, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait.


End file.
